


Kings and Peasants

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, collection of poetry, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems written for various people, based off of Rooferfeef's king AU.  Will be updated as I write new poems, various styles of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desert Flower, Desert Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a love of flowers, and when I came up with this my mind was on pretty durable flowers. Desert flowers more specifically. It reminded me of Roofer's 'Heir of the Desert' and I thought it was rather fitting for Gavin. A free verse poem and the first I wrote.

The desert heir returns;  
The fallen realm restored.  
From ashes, from sand,  
Reborn just as a pheonix  
To rule again his land.

For in desolation  
A desert flower thrives.  
Through rain and sun and winds;  
The flower will return always,  
Return to bloom again.


	2. Rise of the Mad and the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another free verse, written for both King Ryan and King Ray. I like the contrast between the Red Kings. Both of them killed the previous king, with Ray as part of the revolution with the people at his back, and Ryan pretty much single-handedly slaughtered the royal family, if I remember Roofer's little thing on it correctly.

Fall and rise again two kingdoms,  
Twin realms twin tyrannies.  
The hills and the plains,  
Rose two from ragged to enrichéd,  
At least so they say.  
Solitary one took the throne  
In the dark to kill alone,  
Another in revolution he came—  
For the people and with the people,  
Of the people his domain.  
So rise the Mad and the Rose—  
Twin kingdoms too different,  
Yet born in Red the same.


	3. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and Caleb are two of my favorites. I know they don't get as much attention, but I like them a lot and would like to know more of their backstories. This is a different experimental type of poem, I believe it's called a haibun (like 'hi' and 'boon', but I can't spell it at all). It begins with a prose-like few lines, and ends with a single moment, like of zen or realization. Usually it's used for travel, but I thought it might fit Caleb rather well with his decision to become a healer rather than a warrior.

With cowardice I began. Choosing the path of the healer to avoid the fight, my cause never as noble as they believed. To go to a battlefield, yet not to fight. To heal and wear some skirt instead of to struggle and die. I go into the field, a battleground of blood and death. There’s a man, lying in a pool of his own blood. With my disk I pull him back from the void of dark eternity. And in that moment he breathes again and I realize—

I am a healer  
To life I return the hurt  
Coward’s noble cause


End file.
